


Blue Skies Ahead

by StuckySymbrock



Series: Avengers Stuff, One-shots, and drabbles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Stardew Valley, Bucky is a farmer, M/M, No Beta, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, idk how to tag?, idk if this is cringe its because I CAN'T WRITE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySymbrock/pseuds/StuckySymbrock
Summary: Bucky reminisced to when he was young. He was walking around the farm of his grandparents. His gramma just returned from foraging in the mountains, his grandpa returning from the town buying seeds and tools, and he and his sister just finished milking the cows, gathering the eggs, harvesting truffles and all sorts.Stardew Valley AU :)comment if you want, I really like to reply to other people's commentssss just no hateee
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Avengers Stuff, One-shots, and drabbles ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123575
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a smurf game that I can't find. SV belongs to ConcernedApe. The characters belong to Marvel. Only the plot and maybe a few OC's are mine.

Staring in front of his computer was someone Bucky Barnes didn’t even realize was himself. Dark eye bags, days-old stubble on his face was some of the things Bucky saw on him. He grimaced, returning to the article he was writing. His boss only screamed at his 3 times yesterday during work. Bucky was getting tired of everything. From his job to his rent, he was getting sick of it all.

Bucky reminisced to when he was young. He was walking around the farm of his grandparents. His gramma just returned from foraging in the mountains, his grandpa returning from the town buying seeds and tools, and he and his sister (she’s reluctant to do it tho) just finished milking the cows, gathering the eggs, harvesting truffles and all sorts.

Now, he wishes he can go back to his old life back at his grandparent’s farm. He was dozing off when his phone came to life. Bucky jumped and grabbed his phone and hoped it wasn’t his manager. He saw it was Becca, his sister. He let out a sigh of relief before answering it.

“Hey, Bucky!” Becca said cheerfully through the phone. “Hey Becca, I thought it was my boss. I didn’t want to hear his voice today,” Bucky replied.

“Why don’t you quit that job? You hate it there.”

“Yeah, but I need money for rent and stuff.”

“Look, that job makes you miserable. Plus, because of your schedule, you haven’t dated in a while!”

“I know, I know. I just wanna go somewhere new. Start fresh, y’know?”

“Why don’t you go to grandpa’s farm?” And with that, Bucky realized something. Bucky shot up from his chair, “That’s right! Grandpa gave us that letter, right!”

He fumbled his cabinets before finding the one thing he kept for so long, an envelope with a red seal. Written on the back of it was ‘To Bucky and Becca.’

Bucky hastily opened it and smiled. In his grandpa’s handwriting, the letter said:

Dear Bucky and/or Becca,  
If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change.  
The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life . . . real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.  
I’ve enclosed the deed to the farm that you and your sister Becca visited every summer vacation when you were young. It is located in Snowpeak Valley on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start anew.  
This was my most precious gift of all and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honour the family name. Good luck.  
Love, Grandpa  
P.S. If you are going to the farm, ask for a Nicholas Fury. I gave him a few hundreds and tools to start you off.

Bucky smiled until “Oh right! Becca, are you there?” He looked at his phone. “Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Look, Bec,”, “Stop, Bucky, you enjoyed going there more than I did. It’s yours.”

“Thanks, Becca,” Bucky said, smiling.

The next day, Bucky quit his job, packed up all his few belongings in a duffel bag, and took a bus ride to his new home, in Snowpeak Valley.

(ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

When the bus had arrived at Snowpeak Valley, Bucky was the only one who was present in the bus. He checked his stuff and got out. The afternoon sun gave the sky a warm orange glow as Bucky walked through the path and checking his phone if he was going the right track.

It was then that he heard a rustle and raised his two hands in defence. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, it’s just me.”

A young, lean dark-haired teenager stepped out of some bushes. “Hi, my name is Peter Parker and I was just searching for some spring onion for my aunt.”

“Bucky,” Bucky replied. “You’re . . . new here, right?” the boy asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “Do you know a Nicholas Fury?”

“Nicholas Fury, he’s the mayor here. I can ask my Aunt May. She usually knows where he is, brings her cookies every Wednesday.”

“Great.”

“Oh, do you wanna come with me to our house for a while, it’s getting awfully dark out,” the teen said happily. “Sure, lead the way. My name is James Barnes but people call me Bucky.” Both began to walk towards Peter’s house, the younger guiding the way.

“Oh, you’re a Barnes? My aunt knew a Barnes. Ferdinand Barnes?”

“Oh, he’s my grandfather. I’m actually here to take over his farm,” Bucky said, looking at shrubs and bushes with orange fruit.

“Well, good luck. That place hasn’t been touched since forever.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said. They had arrived at a small ranch. Multiple sheep, cows, and chicken could be seen either sleeping or walking around.

“Well this is it, May’s Ranch. My aunt’s inside, probably playing with my little sister, Teresa. Aunt May probably wants to meet you. It’s been a long time since she has seen a Barnes here,” Peter said with a smile.

Peter opened the door. The room in front had a counter and a few chairs. The room on the left had a few hay bales, barrels, and a fireplace while the room on the right had a kitchen and dining table.

“Peter! Did you get some of that spring onion I asked you?” A woman said, appearing from the room on the left. “Oh, who is this fine gentleman?” She asked, looking at Bucky.

“Hi ma’am, my name is James Barnes but people call me Bucky.”

The woman, Aunt May, gasped. “Oh, it has been so long since I have seen a Barnes. You look just like your grandfather now that you told me that!” “Aunt May, Imma go find that spring onion you wanted, ‘kay?” Peter said, and went out, closing the door behind him.

“Thanks, uhm, I’m sorry but I was looking for a mister Nicholas Fury? My grandfather said he had a few stuff for me and he can show me around town.”

“Nicholas Fury? He’s at the old Snowpeak Saloon, probably drinking with his friend, Maria Hill! Come, I can point you to that saloon”

“No need ma’am, you can just give me directions and I’ll,” Bucky started. “Don’t be so polite! Ferdinand was a good friend of mine. He would’ve done the same thing if it was one of my children. Now, let’s head out!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Bucky said, following the kind woman to the main town area.

“Your grandfather was one of the most prominent people of this town. Shame he died before his time,” Aunt May said, hand holding her cheek, “Back at the day, whenever it was winter, he would give piping hot cocoa out to everyone while his wife would cook the best stew on Earth.”

Bucky could only smile, letting the woman think back to the good ol’ days. “Well, there it is, Snowpeak Saloon. You can’t miss it. It has a big sign with an arrow,” Aunt May said, pointing at a building. Bucky thanked her profusely and began to walk towards the building with blinding lights.

As he got closer, he could hear music, laughter, and pool balls hitting each other. He opened the door and saw a few people scattered around the bar.

A blonde man with multiple band-aids and bandages on his whole body was talking to a blonde woman, who nodded and grabbed a tray filled with food. He appeared to be the bartender since he grabbed three cups and poured beer onto the glasses, before giving the alcohol to another man with long blonde hair and a beard.

Bucky was then tapped on his shoulder, making him jump. “Hello, stranger! The name’s Pietro! What’s yours?”

Bucky spun to see a lithe man with platinum blonde hair and a few strands of stubble dotted his chin. “My name’s Bucky,” Bucky said, shaking hands.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” The man, Pietro, said. “Yeah, I’m hoping to talk to Fury. Aunt May said he’d probably be here. “Well, she’s right. We can ask Clint about him. He knows where everyone is around this time.”

“Great, lead the way,” Bucky said.

Pietro smiled at that and grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him towards the bartender. The bartender who, in closer inspection, had a hearing aid, smiled at Pietro. Wiping the counter before talking to Pietro, “What’ll it be sweetie-pie.”

“Aw shucks, Clint. Nothing for me, however, there is one thing I might like,” Pietro said seductively. It took Bucky to make his presence known to make Pietro stutter and blush, “I-I mean, Bucky meet Clint, Clint meet Bucky. He’s new in town. He’s asking for Mayor Fury.”

“Well sorry but Fury’s not here. He had to finish late because of some paperwork and all that, instead, how about a drink?” Clint said, turning his back to Bucky, moving across cabinets filled with bottles of liquor. “We have beer, mead, pale ale, wine. If you want non-alcoholic, we have coffee, green tea, juice, cola.”

“Coffee, please,” Bucky said to the blonde bartender, noticing Pietro has left and returned to his seat next to a woman in red and a man in a red and yellow wool sweater.

“Sure,” Clint said while pouring Bucky a fresh cup of joe, “You want milk and sugar with that?”

“Little bit of milk and a spoon of sugar, thanks,” Bucky sat down on one of the stools.

After Clint poured milk and sugar to Bucky coffee, he stirred it using a spoon. He gave it to Bucky who replied with a small “thanks.”

“Thanks,” Bucky blew on his coffee and proceeded to drink, before his stomach growled, loudly. Clint heard this however and chuckled. “You want some food? Here’s the menu.”

Bucky read the menu, Baked fish, Eggplant Parmesan, Fish Taco, Fried Calamari, and all sorts were written on the menu.

“Locally sourced they are, freshest ingredients you can find around these parts. Most of the fish there were caught by Pietro, the vegetables were grown by Brunnhilde and Carol, over there,” pointing at a table where the blonde man with the long hair was sitting, next to two women. One had black hair while the other was also blonde. “And the fruits were grown by Steve. He’s that blonde guy (another blonde? Is this some sort of hotspot for blonde people????) that’s talking to that red-haired woman, the man with the grey shirt, and the black-haired woman.”

And, well, as soon as Bucky saw the man Clint was pointing. Bucky’s jaw dropped. Because Steve was, in no better terms, hot. Even his plaid shirt, which is a horrible fashion choice, looks amazing and adorable on him. His shirt left nothing to the imagination, his pants hugged his legs in an obscene way, and his beard was just the cherry on top of a hot guy sundae that Bucky would love to devour. (no smut sorry not sorry)

“Heh, you can close your mouth there,” Bucky closed his jaw immediately, blushing, “He has that effect on people. He’s a goody-two-shoes but can be real aggressive if you tick him off.”

Bucky ordered his food and checked his phone. Fortunately, there’s a very strong cell signal so Bucky easily texted Becca that he has arrived at the village to which Becca replied with a thumbs-up emoji.

Bucky placed his phone before turning to his left to see Steve, so close to him. Bucky blushed and when Steve noticed, he blushed even further. Steve gave him a sweet smile that made Bucky’s insides melt. Just when he thought Steve would leave, “You’re new here, right?”

That voice, damn (p.s. that’s what I always think when I hear either seb or chris speak ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).

He could hear God laughing his ass off now, or it may just be Clint. Bucky didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Planting the seeds of our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day as a farmer for Bucky, what will this new life lead him? Love? Riches? Fame? Lol wala munang ganyan para sa ngayon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the title is so nice sounding but it's just clickbait huahahahaha jk
> 
> all mistakes are made by someone called me

After Bucky embarrassed himself and Steve left chuckling, he ate dinner. He asked Clint if he rent any rooms for the night and luckily, he did have some rooms available. After washing his face, Bucky went up to his room. Untying his shoes, Bucky sat down on the soft bed. The nightstand had a pot of burning incense that smelled of lavender. It was heavenly.

Bucky changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt before lying down on the bed. He grabbed his phone which was charging on the nightstand beside his bed and texted his mother of what happened today. He waited for a couple of minutes, scrolling through Twitter and Instagram, before his phone vibrated.

He read the text message and smiled.

You have already made your grandfather proud. Love you.

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Bucky’s hands were on the back of his head. Bucky sighed before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

The next day, after taking a shower and wearing his clothes from last night, Bucky paid his bill and ordered some breakfast.

After that, he asked Clint where he can meet Mayor Fury to which Clint replied, “You can see him during his morning routine of checking for litter around town. You can easily spot him cause of his eyepatch.”

Bucky thanked Clint and proceeded to find Mayor Fury. When he stepped out, Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. You don’t get this kind of air from his old apartment in New York! Bucky took a deep breath of air. It smelled and felt fresh, clean, crisp. Bucky didn’t even notice his big smile before a deep voice behind him spoke.

“Good morning, stranger?”

The voice came from a man with short black hair but had white tufts on his sideburns. He had on a blue shirt but also a white lab coat. Bucky also noticed a few bandages on his hands and wrists.

“I was looking for Mayor Fury? I’m the one who’s going to move in to the Barnes farm. My name is Bucky, Bucky Barnes.”

The man blinked before smiling. “My name is Stephen Strange. I’m the doctor of this town.”

“That explains the lab coat,” Bucky chuckled.

“Well, I saw Mayor Fury picking litter a while ago, he was there.” Stephen pointed towards a house with a pink house with white walls.

Bucky thanked him and walked towards the house the doctor pointed. As he was walking, he noticed a plaza on the middle of the town that had houses and shops dotted around it. Festivals are probably a thing here.

He rounded a corner and saw a dark-skinned man in a black coat and an eyepatch placing a baby bird on its nest up on a birdhouse. Bucky walked towards him before the man looked up and saw Bucky.

“Barnes?” To which Bucky nodded. The man smiled and patted his hands on his coat. “The name’s Fury, probably heard it from our townsfolk here. I can finally get the stuff your grandpa gave me when you came here to inherit your family’ farm!”

“Thanks, sir.” Bucky replied to the man. “No worries, I’m done with my walk anyway.”

Bucky followed the man to through the plaza towards a path littered with shrubs of that same orange fruit he saw yesterday. “Salmonberry season is here,” Mayor Fury said, grabbing some of the orange fruit from the bush. “Salmonberry, they’re a bit sour but the orange ones are sweeter than the red ones. You can gather some and sell them or cook them if you like.”

Bucky nodded and ate a few. They continued on their path until they arrived at the Barnes farm.

Grass was everywhere. Branches, stumps, rocks scattered the land. “The house was a bit dilapidated but I told Tony, he’s our carpenter, to replace the wood every two years,” Fury said, trying to show Bucky the land.

Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. His grandfather’s farm needed work, a lot of work.

Mayor Fury held the door, motioning to Bucky to enter. As Bucky entered the cabin, the flooring and walls seem to be in good condition. A TV could be seen in the corner as well as a few other things were present. All in all, the cabin is livable, at least until Bucky could afford better stuff.

Mayor Fury proceeded to crouch under the bed and drag a box from under it. It looked pretty old.

“Here are the things your grandfather told me to give you. Some seeds, tools, a few hundreds, and a bag!” Fury chuckles while opening the box.

Bucky thanked the mayor. The mayor had to excuse himself because he was needed elsewhere. Then, Bucky was alone. He sighed and got to work.

After changing to a more comfortable work and storing his tools in his bag, he set off to do some farm work. Bucky stepped outside and began to remove weed from the ground with his scythe and till the land using his hoe.

After tilling, he placed the turnip seeds on the ground and collected water from the nearby pond with his watering can and used it to water his seeds.

After that, he went up to the mountains through a path he found by clearing a path near the left of his cabin. As he was trudging up the mountains, multiple plants could be seen scattered around the ground. As soon as Bucky gathered everything up, he continued.

A few minutes later, Bucky came across a house with what looks to be an observatory beside it. Bucky knocked on the door. Behind it, he could hear noise and shouts. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a brunet man, goggles could be seen on his forehead. His clothes were covered with black soot and oil.

“G’morning! You’re the new farmer! I heard a lot about you!” The man said. “My name is Bucky Barnes but you can call me Bucky. I was just wandering the village, meeting and greeting the townsfolk.”

“That’s a great idea! The name’s Tony Stark,” the man then motioned to the other man to enter, “I’m the electrician and carpenter here.”

Bucky followed Tony around his home, noting the multiple circuits, robots, and devices littering a room of the house. “If you want something built on your farm, you can speak to my wife, Pepper. You name it, I can build it. Barns, silos, coops, stables, and other stuff are just some of the things I build.”

Later, while Bucky was showing the map of Snowpeak Valley, a woman with strawberry blonde hair walked down the stairs with a baby on her arms.

“Are you the new farmer? Hello! I’m Tony’s wife, Pepper, and this is Morgan, our daughter,” the woman, Pepper, said. “Bucky here has been introducing himself to people here. I just told him he can hire us to build him all sorts of stuff!”

At that moment, Morgan chose to open her eyes and start to cry. Pepper started to console her with shushes and rubs. “That’s right, Bucky. Well, Harley’s out with Peter so I can’t show you what we can provide. But please, excuse me,” Pepper said before retreating upstairs.

Bucky decided he should leave the parents to themselves. Bucky excused himself to leave and also promised he’d visit again. He stepped outside and continued until he came across the same red-head that was with Steve last night.

“Good afternoon,” this prompted the woman to turn her head, “my name is Bucky. I’m the new farmer who took over the Barnes farm.”

“Natasha, I’m the one operating the guild, just east of here,” the red head said to the farmer. “So, what’s this boulder doing here?” Bucky asked.

“Some Hydra co moron used a lot of bombs and managed to create a landslide. They’re told us that they would remove this a week ago but as you can see, they reneged on their promise.

It was then that Bucky’s stomach grumbled. Bucky blushed while Natasha (call me Nat) laughed. “C’mon, let’s get lunch.”

They made their way towards the Snowpeak Saloon before bumping with a brown-haired short man. “Bruce! How are you!” Natasha said to the man. “Good Nat! Oh, are you Bucky?” The man said, turning towards Bucky.

“Yeah! I am. I’m new here so I want to introduce myself to everyone but I think everyone already knows me.”

“Well, this is a small town so news travels fast!” Nat said. “I am the curator and librarian of the town, with my husband. You might know him from–”

“Good afternoon, my friends!” A new voice said, Bucky saw the long-haired blonde man from last night walk across a bridge and wrapped his hands on Bruce’s.

“This is Thor, my husband,” Bruce said, hiding his blush. “Aye, I am Bruce’s husband! We both curate the library and museum just south of the blacksmith!”

The couple entered the saloon before Bucky whispered to Natasha, “how come he is a librarian if he talks way too loudly?”

Natasha chuckled before answering, “he isn’t like that in the library. He’s actually very smart and very quiet if he’s working.”

“Huh,” Bucky said before following Natasha inside the saloon.

Inside, Bruce and Thor already sat down on a table, talking and looking lovey-dovey. Man I haven’t dated in a while . . . Bucky thought.

Natasha and Bucky went up to Clint and ordered food. When they have already sat down with Bruce and Thor, the group started talking about their day.

“How’s the farm, Bucky?” Bruce asked.

“Great, I have removed some of the weed and chopped the branches and rocks to make way for crops,” Bucky replied.

Soon, the food arrived. They ate while enjoying more conversations amongst themselves.

When they had finished eating, Sharon cleaned their table and they paid for their food. Bruce and Thor waved at Natasha and Bucky before going back to the museum while Bucky excused himself and went to explore more of the village.

Bucky wandered south of the saloon and came across a bridge. After crossing it and walked few more, he arrived at the beach. The white sand and blue sea was beautiful and refreshing. The sound of the waves crashing relaxed Bucky.

Wandering around the beach, he saw multiple shells and clams scattered around the area. He noticed a cabin near the entrance and wondering who lived there. Turns out, his question would be answered as Pietro stepped out of the building. He saw Bucky walking towards him and waved at the brunet.

Bucky returned the gesture and waved back. “So, you live here?” Bucky asked the silver haired man. “Yeah, me and my sister Wanda moved here a few years ago. She got married and moved in with her husband. I live here on the beach because I love fishing,” Pietro answered.

The duo walks towards the fishing store just south of Pietro’s cabin. A kind looking man stepped out of the shop. He waved and smiled at the two men before placing multiple cage-looking things on the waters below the deck.

“Those are crab pots. You can craft them if you have enough experience. They can catch fish for you and if you place multiple crab pots, you can catch multiple fishes easily!” Pietro said to the other man while showing him how it works.

“Yeah, but it has more chance of getting trash though,” said the man, Phil, who placed them a while ago, “everyday, you need to clean them since if the crab pot is dirty, fish won’t get inside.”

Bucky, Pietro, and Phil all returned inside. Phil showed Bucky a fishing rod, “I owe a great deal to your grandfather, I want to repay him by giving you this fishing rod, for free of course.”

Bucky thanked him and Pietro and Phil showed him different baits to use. Bucky told them he won’t buy bait right now because he’s low on cash, “next time,” Pietro said. The two men waved good bye to Phil and went out. Pietro said he was actually heading to Wanda and her husband for dinner.

“C’mon, Wanda would appreciate the company. She loves visitors and I know she would love you!” Pietro said. It took a few more minutes before Bucky nodded in agreement and followed Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what y'all think? I have been super lazy writing coz of games and stuff. Hope you'll enjoy it though :)
> 
> Comments are always welcome just no hate :O

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh it may be too long, pls tell me in the comments because I either write too short, or too long haha
> 
> Also, I want to find people to help me with accents. I don't have any money though so, yeah. I wanted to add wolverine and the other x-men but, like, idk how to do his accent?


End file.
